Lily, Rival Nanny
by DarkAngelSnapeLover
Summary: Zuri's new friend has a nanny that seems too good to be true, and Jessie wonders if she'll try to take her job. Is Lily really the ultimate nanny or something more sinister? My first Jessie fan-fic so let me know if there are any errors please.
1. Chapter 1

Lily: Rival Nanny

Chapter 1

Jessie was giving out the laundry when she noticed a new t-shirt. Because of its size, she knew it belonged to Zuri, but she had no idea how the girl acquired it. After searching the penthouse for a while, she found Zuri playing with her dolls in the kitchen.

"I was wondering where you got this shirt. Did your mom take you shopping again?" Jessie asked, handing her the shirt and putting her laundry basket on the counter.

"No, Jamie's nanny made it for her. She's the daughter of a t-shirt factory owner, so she gets test shirts…or something like that. Her nanny talks all proper and sometimes it's hard to understand her," Zuri said, looking down to her dolls. "She made Jaime's paper doll collection too. I've tried finding them in stores, but they just don't exist. It's depressing, Jessie, just really, really depressing."

"This nanny sounds pretty amazing. Who is she?" Jessie asked, fluffing her hair a little and eying Zuri carefully. The girl merely shrugged, getting back to her game. Jessie sighed, turning around to the laundry basket. Luke was there peeking inside. "Your clothes are in your room. There's nothing there for you."

"Jessie, I already know what your underwear looks like," Luke scoffed. "I was just wondering why you were doing the laundry. Don't we have, oh I don't know, a butler for that?"

"We do, but you know how his naps are," Jessie groaned. "He refused to work today because he missed his nap yesterday due to your shenanigans. You need to stop building rockets before you get the whole building in trouble. You know our downstairs neighbor thinks he works for Homeland Security and he will actually call Homeland Security."

"Blame Ravi for this one," Luke said, peering into the fridge.

"Don't ruin your dinner," Jessie scolded, using her hips to close the fridge door. "Hey, do you know Zuri's friend, Jaime?"

"Yeah, she has that smokin' hot nanny. I've been alone with her for five minutes before," Luke flaunted.

"What's this nanny like? I've never met her for some reason."

"She's new, straight from…well I don't know actually, but she is pretty awesome. I hear she makes her own apple juice," Luke nodded.

"She made Zuri a t-shirt, and she apparently made her friend some nice dolls. I've never been that creative in my life, and you've never described me as 'smokin' hot'," Jessie scoffed. "How often does Zuri talk about this nanny?"

"Jaime's only been her friend for a few weeks. They aren't in the same homeroom together, but they have art. Boy, Jessie, you're really slacking lately. I thought it was your job to know things about us that our parents don't, such as how old we are, how tall we are, when we last got a checkup."

"I'm here to care for you and nothing else, but…do you think Zuri would tell your parents how much better this other nanny is?" Jessie asked with a worried voice. Luke shook his head, using Jessie's distracted expression to pull a slice of pizza from the fridge.

"MY PIZZA!" Bertram hissed, walking into the room with stiff legs like a zombie. He snatched the pizza from Luke and walked away without another word.

"What?!" Luke exclaimed.

"I told you he was having a strange nap day. It's your fault and he's right," Jessie smiled. "We'll get our own pizza for dinner because I am not cooking for you all."

"Jaime's nanny has a rooftop garden and grows her own vegetables. Have you ever gardened at all?" Zuri asked. Jessie scoffed, "I've farmed before, Zuri. I had to be the plow horse once when our old plow horse got sick. Have you ever done such a thing?"

"I doubt it. That sounds really dirty," Luke grimaced.

"Either way, I am pretty good at farming, but you can't do much with a rooftop garden. I tried, but wait…Bertram ate all the plants before I could harvest them. They must have a greenhouse or something to keep the pigeons away too."

"I don't know. I've only been to her house once, but we never left the life-sized dollhouse she made," Zuri nodded with a satisfied smile. "She made us tea too."

"So she's a carpenter too," Jessie moaned. "What doesn't she do?"

"Kids' birthday parties," Zuri nodded firmly. "She doesn't like clowns very much, but Jaime and I don't either. Jessie, why are you asking so many questions about her nanny?"

"Oh, no reason," Jessie muttered, biting her lip. She was getting more and more worried the more good things she learned about this new nanny, and she hoped her worst fear wouldn't come true.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jessie sat on a bench in the park checking her phone for status updates from her friends. Behind her, Zuri was playing in the sand and waiting on her friend Jamie to show up. Jessie sighed as she looked up. Jaime was ten minutes late so far, which pleased Jessie aside from Zuri possibly being upset. She sighed heavily and fixed her hair nervously. Where was that heavenly nanny she kept hearing about?

"Jaime! Oh, I love your dress!" Zuri exclaimed. Jessie turned around to see a girl in a full princess outfit, complete with sparkly sequins that almost blinded bystanders due to the bright light reflecting from them.

"My nanny made it for me. I'm in a princess club downtown and the dresses have to be authentic," Jaime said, walking towards a bench to sit down. "She made my shoes as well, but my feet are killing me."

"Hi, you must be Jessie," a voice said. Jessie turned to see a blonde woman with perfect skin and makeup. "Hi, I'm Lily, Jaime's nanny. Sorry we're late, but she's not used to her new shoes yet. I'll get you some ice in a minute, Jaime!"

"Thanks!" she called back.

"It's nice to meet you. I hear you make a lot of things yourself," Jessie smiled, twirling her hair around her finger nervously. Lily was perfect, completely perfect, and Jessie was worried.

"Well, I only have Jaime to watch, and while she's away, I have all that time on my hands. So the first thing I made her were clothes, then I started learning to make my own food, namely for her vegan mother, and then…I think I made the dollhouse next. Either way, with so much time on my hands, I figured I'd make myself useful," Lily smiled, peeking back to Jaime before looking back to Jessie. "I hear you have four kids to watch over. That must get pretty hectic."

"Sometimes," Jessie nodded, "but I handle hectic pretty well. I'm from Texas, so I'm used to crazy situations. Being here in the big city has really changed me."

"Wow, that is a pretty big transition. I've lived here my whole life," Lily said, peeking back to Jaime again. "Listen, it was nice meeting you, but I think I need to get Jaime home. Do you mind hailing me a cab while I get her?"

"No, no problem," Jessie nodded, moving towards the street. Zuri and Jaime followed Lily, but instead of going straight to the street, they stopped by an ice cream cart first. Jessie scoffed, watching from afar. She hoped they got her an ice cream, but when they finally arrived, there was nothing for her but a sticky-handed Zuri.

"Thanks a million, Jessie. Come along, Jaime," Lily smiled, closing the taxi door and disappearing into the distance.

"Sorry we didn't get you anything, Jessie, but I just couldn't decide," Zuri shrugged, eating her ice cream with one hand and holding Jessie's hand with her other hand. "Lily's great, isn't she?"

"Yes, great," Jessie sighed. "I'm ready to get home. Bertram might still be acting all zombie-like and I don't want that crazy neighbor of ours to call him into Homeland Security again."

Zuri didn't argue, and soon they were back at the apartment, where Jessie disappeared for a good cry.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Jessie, you missed it!" Luke exclaimed, dragging Jessie from her doorway and into the living room. A puppet theatre had been placed at the base of the stairs and many people were watching, namely Zuri and Jaime.

"What is all this? How did this get in here?" Jessie asked.

"We know a guy," Luke shrugged. "Lily built this for Jaime so she could invite over some actors to throw a puppet show. Then Lily decided that she liked making puppets and performing with them, so now look!"

"There's six puppets on stage. Is she back there all by herself?" Jessie questioned, trying to peer into the puppet theatre. She failed miserably because of how well the theatre was built.

"Nope, all her," Luke smiled. "Bertram was supposed to bring us snacks," Luke hinted.

Jessie sighed, "Fine, I'll go get the snacks. Stupid Lily," Jessie scoffed under her breath, disappearing into the kitchen. When she looked on the counters, she found platters of fancy-looking healthy snacks. But there were no labels from health food shops, and she knew Bertram couldn't make such things.

"Oh there you are," Lily smiled. "I see you found the food I left here for this get together. I figure it was the least I could do. You know, I was a little surprised you didn't greet us off the elevator. I've never had that happen before."

"Honestly, no one told me you were coming, otherwise I would have greeted you," Jessie said, a dirty look on her face.

"Oh yeah, we did stop by on short notice," Lily laughed. Jessie scowled. Her laugh was perfect. "Well, all is forgiven, but don't let it happen again, alright? Do you mind helping me out with these trays? You don't seem to have any other help around here."

"Oh we have a butler, a worthless one," Jessie muttered, grabbing some trays and helping Lily take them around to the others in the living area. Jessie only recognized her own kids and no one else, but she kept quiet, at least until she got to Bertram. She quickly dragged him away and into the kitchen.

"Hey, I was enjoying the show. That Lily girl is really fun. She does stand-up every Friday night at the Comedy Palooza. I've seen her many times," Bertram smiled, rocking on his heels. "So can I go back out there? Please?" he begged.

"Bertram, I'm in over my head here," Jessie sighed. "This Lily is so perfect that she might put me out of business. What if Zuri tells her parents that she's a better nanny? What if they decide she's better than I am and they get rid of me? I love my kids, but I'm nothing like her."

"You're not!" Bertram agreed with a gruff tone. "But the kids like you just as much for who you are. I doubt that would ever happen anyway. Lily seems as good as she is because there's only one child. Mind you, she was always that creative. She has a few pieces in a fine art museum downtown, one of the big ones."

"She's got artwork in a museum?!" Jessie gasped. "What doesn't she do?"

"Clown parties, apparently," Bertram shrugged. "Anyway, the kids love you. You've been with them for a while now, and they've never said anything awful about you. I'm surprised they haven't said anything bad about me, but I think they get it."

"It's just a fear of mine," Jessie sighed. "I've never been able to explain it, but I've always been worried they'd replace me with someone better because I'm not the best at this. My first week here, Zuri and Ravi got their heads stuck in the stairs, and I was so scared that I'd get fired. I love these kids and this job, but it's plausible that I could lose my job to her. Listen to those cheers from the other room. As long as the neighbors don't complain, this will be one of their greatest moments."

"Half of those people are the neighbors, and they're happy you finally invited them to something fun," Bertram smiled. "Lily set everything up herself, but they still think it's you because they like you."

"You mean, they like Lily," Jessie sighed. "I think one of those kids was wearing a shirt with her face on it."

"They were," Bertram nodded. "But they like you, Jessie, all of them."

"Lily! Lily!"

"Great, now they're chanting her name," Jessie scoffed. She sat down at the counter and rested her chin in her hand. "I'm toast, aren't I?"

"If you are, so am I," Bertram groaned. "I regret liking her now. She needs to leave."

"Encore! Encore!"

"Let her finish. They seem to like her," Bertram sighed, matching Jessie's pose…at least until his stomach growled. Then he pulled some leftover party snacks from his pocket to eat his stress away.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Later that night, Jessie had finished cleaning up from the party. There wasn't much to clean once the puppet theatre was out from the middle of the living room, especially since Lily did her part before leaving. She looked down on them and Jessie saw it. Lily had everything: Maids, butlers, and any other servant she needed. Jessie didn't need those people to help raise her children. They were just as fine without them. Jessie didn't need to be perfect. Her kids loved her anyway.

Someone stepped down the stairs and Jessie looked up. Zuri was holding her favorite stuffed bear of the week, and her groggy eyes told Jessie that she'd probably had another bad dream. She gestured for Zuri to sit with her on the couch. Zuri sat beside her and squirmed her way up onto the cushion.

"Did you have another bad dream?" Jessie asked.

"Well not really," Zuri replied, rubbing her eyes. "Lily was telling Jaime how she makes her own jello from scratch, but I don't understand. Why doesn't she just use what's in the little boxes that you get? Bertram seems to like them."

"He does," Jessie nodded. "I don't know why there are people like Lily out there who do everything themselves. I had a neighbor in Texas who made their own clothes from fabric they made themselves. Do you know how difficult that is?"

"Not really, but I'll take your word for it," Zuri nodded. "I really like Lily though. Her food was pretty good even though it was healthy. We should eat like that more often."

"I can see about a menu change, but I can't do the things she does. Do you still like me anyway even if I can't make my own dolls or puppets?" Jessie asked with a bright smile. Zuri shrugged. "What does that mean?"

"You can be a little…well you get in a bad mood sometimes. Lily is always nice, even when she is frustrated. She does those deep breathing exercises or something. She tried to tell me when Jaime and I got mad at each other one day, but it didn't really work for Jaime," Zuri explained.

"You and Jaime got into a fight?" Jessie asked.

"It was more of an argument, and it was a while ago. That was why we didn't really become friends at first, but Lily helped fix that. And I'm glad she did because I really like hanging out with Jaime at school, and her other friends are really nice. But there's just something about Lily. She makes her own frozen yogurt too. She said she'd tell me her recipe if I wanted to know it."

"Be sure to pass that onto me," Jessie muttered sarcastically. "I think you need to get back to bed, Zuri. Come on, I'll tuck you in."

"No, I'll be fine," Zuri smiled, sliding off the couch and heading upstairs. Jessie followed her after turning off the lights, thinking she was just going straight to bed. When she heard two separate voices coming from Zuri's room, she peered inside to see what was going on.

On the computer screen was a singing Lily, a guitar in-hand, strumming a lullaby that eventually put little Zuri to sleep.

"I can't believe this," Jessie muttered, closing the door and heading into her room. She had to end this Lily thing before it got out of hand. She had to end it now.


End file.
